TerraPhoenix
TerraPhoenix is a strategy-shooter game for FunOrb. It was one of the original release games. Plot ACT 1, Reconstruction :January 8th 2028: Without warning, the world was engulfed in a nuclear war. The ravaged surface of the earth laid littered with craters. Radioactive vapours drifted across the sky, turning the sunsets blood red and melting the icecaps, which then flooded vast stretches of the planet. As the first bombs fell, the military tried to rush as many people as possible into the safety of the shelters... But there was never enough space and nowhere near enough time. 16 weeks later in a British bunker outside Leyburn, the great steel doors are about to open. It is time to breathe life from the ashes. Let operation TERRA PHOENIX begin! Mission 1, Apocalypse :As the leader of Alpha team you have been assigned to secure the location around our bunker. :It has been a few months since the end of the apocalypse and the landscape is still likely to be charred with the remains of the war so keep your eyes sharp. We have yet to receive any information about other survivors, so you will be operating in the dark. :Objectives: ::*''Explore the area around the bunker'' ::*''Keep your squad alive'' Mission 2, Support :Your squad has arrived at the besieged military base. Your men are being dropped on the eastern edge of the compound to keep out of range of enemy fire. :From the air it looks like a small squad of men is holding out against the gangs, but they are in dire need of your help. Your squad must not fail this mission as we are in dire need of the men and supplies. :Objectives: ::*''Get your men into the barracks buildings'' ::*''Defeat the attacking gangs'' ::*''Keep your squad alive'' Mission 3, Secure :In order to get in contact with other survivors, we need to secure a communications building. Your troops are about to land outside a research base that was untouched by the conflict. :Once again, the building is being held by an anarchist gang who will need to be cleared out. You are strongly advised to deploy in cover and advance to surprise the enemy. :If we fail this attack the gang is sure to damage the equipment so we once again must succeed in the first strike. :Objectives: ::*''Select your deploy points'' ::*''Take the building'' ACT 2, Invasion :For weeks the only sound from the remaining radios was an endless static hiss. Then, from across the Atlantic, a weak message was received. ~We are under attack from an unknown alien force. The nukes, the war, it was them! They want us, want our planet; they have to be stopped!~ ~We will do what we can to occupy them, but we can't hold out for long. Find a way to fight back, while they concentrate on us maybe you can find a weakness.~ ~This is our experimental laser cannon. It has proven to be very effective in combat against the enemy. We advise you to start to manufacture these weapons as soon as you can.~ Mission 1A, Recover :Now that we know the true situation it is time to change pace. An airbase has been located that still contains a couple of operational fighter craft that we could still use to attack the aliens' craft. :Your squad will be deployed near this air base to remove the threat of the hostile gangs that plague the area. :Our reconnaissance has spotted that the gang has a strong presence here and have managed to secure some RPGs. They also have snipers within the control tower so be on your guard. :Objectives: ::*''Select your deploy points'' ::*''Remove the hostile threat'' ::*''Keep your squad alive'' Mission 1B, Recover :Now that we know the true situation it is time to change pace. A manufacturing facility has been located that we could utilise to build the American laser cannons and more equipment for our men. :Your squad will be deployed near this facility to remove the threat of the hostile gangs that plague the area. :Our reconnaissance has spotted that the gang has a strong presence here and have managed to secure some RPGs. We believe that they are all currently within the facility so deploy your men accordingly. :Objectives: ::*''Select your deploy points'' ::*''Remove the hostile threat'' ::*''Keep your squad alive'' Mission 2, UFO - Transporter :Our fighter craft have managed to bring down an alien UFO! :From what information the Americans have managed to provide us, these small UFOs are mainly used for transportation of small groups and scouting missions. Expect a crew of about eight aliens. :Currently the Americans have been unsuccessful in actually capturing a UFO. The aliens tend to leave a small number of soldiers outside to delay the attackers while they repair the damage and attempt to escape. Details on their weaponry are sketchy but what reports we have indicate they use bio weapons that spread acid over large areas. :Unfortunately due to what the Americans have told us, we cannot proceed with caution. You must attempt to get your men on board the aliens' craft before they can escape. :Objectives: ::*''Gain entry to the UFO'' ::*''Do not allow the aliens to regain control'' Mission 3, Defence If you chose Mission 1A: :An alien transporter has been spotted heading directly for a factory base that our auxiliary troops managed to capture! :It is imperative that we do not lose this vital location. Mobilise your soldiers and defend the base at all costs. You are advised to use the structures as cover. :Objectives: ::*''Defend the base at all costs'' If you chose Mission 1B: :An alien transporter has been spotted heading directly for an air base that our auxiliary troops managed to capture! :It is imperative that we do not lose this vital location. Mobilise your soldiers and defend the base at all costs. You are advised to use the structures as cover. :Objectives: ::*''Defend the base at all costs'' Mission 4, UFO - Invader :We have managed to damage and bring down one of the larger alien UFOs. :These larger UFOs are used by the aliens to attack important locations and are usually manned by 14 aliens, so expect strong resistance. Beware of aliens on the upper level of the UFO. :Once again you must try to take and hold the UFO before they can escape. Be wary of deploying too close, as the aliens will most likely attack you as soon as you land. :''Objectives: ::*''Gain entry to the UFO'' ::*''Do not allow the aliens to regain control'' Mission 5, Invasion :An alien Invader UFO is attacking our research base! :It is imperative that we do not lose this vital location. Mobilise your soldiers and defend the base at all costs. You are advised to use the structures as cover. :Objectives: ::*''Defend the base at all costs'' ACT 3, Retaliation :Using the information gathered from the alien ship, we have decided on how to fight back. If an attack on the alien supply lines is carried out, we might be able to find out where their primary base of operations is. An alien base has been located in the north. Assaulting it will be hard, but it contains information that is vital to the survival of humanity. Mission 1A, UFO - Dominator :One of the aliens' largest ships has been damaged and forced to land. :Once again your mission is to infiltrate the vessel, but this time your objective is to assassinate the UFO's navigator and escape with his codes. :The alien navigator will be guarded by the aliens' best troops so be swift and deadly in your assault. Once again, do not allow the aliens to escape. :Objectives: ::*''Gain entry to the UFO'' ::*''Locate and kill the alien navigator'' ::*''Escape with the codes'' ::*''Do not allow the aliens to regain control before you access the codes'' Mission 1B, Base of Operations :Using the decoded information from the Invader UFO we have located one of the aliens' bases on the planet. :Your team is to enter the facility and attempt to reach the command room on the upper deck of the base. Your primary objective is to locate the alien commander, recover its database and escape the base from the evac point. :Proceed with extreme caution as the base is likely to be heavily defended. :Objectives: ::*''Kill the alien commander'' ::*''Escape with the data'' Mission 2, Siege :Our recent activity has really aggravated the aliens and they are treating us as a major threat now! A squadron of three transporter UFOs has been spotted heading on a direct course for our base with the intention of total destruction. :Defend the base at all costs! :Objectives: ::*''Defeat all attacking aliens'' Mission 3A, Base of Operations Unlocked if you chose Mission 1A :Now we have the aliens' codes from the Dominator UFO we need to access an alien database stored within one of their bases. :Your team is to enter the facility and attempt to reach the command room on the upper deck of the base. Your primary objective is to locate the alien commander, recover its database and escape the base from the evac point. :Proceed with extreme caution as the base is likely to be heavily defended. :Objectives: ::*''Kill the alien commander'' ::*''Escape with the data'' Mission 3B, UFO - Dominator Unlocked if you chose Mission 1B :To decode the aliens' database we need to assault one of the largest UFOs in order to access their communication codes. :Once again your mission is to infiltrate the vessel, but this time your objective is to assassinate the UFO's navigator and escape with his codes. :The alien navigator will be guarded by the aliens' best troops so be swift and deadly in your assault. Once again, do not allow the aliens to escape. :Objectives: ::*''Gain entry to the UFO'' ::*''Locate and kill the alien navigator'' ACT 4, Domination :Using the decoded information from the base we have learnt of a massive alien mothership in low orbit that contains the source of the aliens' power. The aliens' ships and weaponry are all powered by these pulse maggots that spawn inside a breeding pit in the depths of the mothership. If it can be destroyed then the aliens would be severely weakened. There is an undamaged nuclear bunker that may contain a warhead we need for the plan. After our recent fighting the aliens will most likely be watching our movements so be prepared for anything. Mission 1, Warhead :To take decisive action on the aliens' mother ship we have acquired a nuclear warhead found within a derelict missile base. :However, the aliens have spotted our transport and we have reports that the base has been surrounded by alien troops. :Your mission is to get the warhead out of the compound, away from the aliens' guns so we can load it on the helicopter and proceed with the next phase of our plan. :Objectives: ::*''Evac all soldiers to the edge of the zone'' ::*''Do not lose control of the warhead'' Mission 2, Infiltration :With the nuke we now need to capture an alien ship. The location of a second alien base has been found and your task is to infiltrate the base and steal a ship. We will only get one chance to do this so good luck! :Objectives: ::*''Get your team to the alien transporter'' Mission 3, Domination :This is it! You are inside the aliens' mothership. Locate the pulse maggot spawning pit and take it out! Once you reach the location, plant the nuke on the control deck above it and fight your way back out to the transporter ship. Hopefully the distraction of your presence will divert their attention away from the nuke itself. But be quick! the aliens will easily be able to swamp you if you take too long. Good luck! Earth and the survival of humanity depend on you now. :Objectives: ::*''Get the nuke to the charge point on the top floor above the pulse maggot pit'' ::*''Evacuate your team to the entry point'' Game Complete :The alien mothership burns in orbit, giving the armies of the world a fighting chance once again. The aliens are scattered and leaderless, roaming Earth's surface without will or purpose. All that remains is to clean the planet of this filth, before it can organise itself once again :TO BE CONTINUED Text in italics copied directly from the TerraPhoenix game. Game Over Messages Act 1 :Your forces lie wounded and scattered. The gangs come and strip you of your weapons leaving you bleeding in the fading light. Humanity's future is uncertain, what is sure is that you will not be a part of it. Act 2 :The alien infestation spreads over the planet's surface consuming all in its path. What resistance the human race is able to mount is scattered and leaderless. There is little hope left for the fate of mankind. Act 3 :Armoured alien warriors crush the remaining human strongholds with ease. All that remains of our planet is a charred wasteland. There is nothing left for humanity. Act 4 :The mothership descends to earth, consuming the planet's biosphere. As the atmosphere is siphoned off the last remaining terrestrial life on the planet is obliterated into extinction. Earth as the human race knew it, is no more. City Missions City missions are optional missions that are useful for gaining extra resources, improving your soldiers' statistics and for getting a higher score. The downside to them is your soldiers can still die in them. City missions never have aliens among the enemies, and don't give research points for completion. Mission Brief :Your team has been dropped off into a ruined city in search of survivors. You must remove all violent threats in the area so that the search can begin. Completing this mission will give us access to more supplies to help in the manufacturing of more equipment. :Objectives: ::*''Defeat all hostiles in the area'' ::*''Clear the area'' List of city missions *Act 2 Mission 2 (x4) *Act 2 Mission 4 (x2) *Act 3 Mission 1 (x2) *Act 3 Mission 3 (x2) Weapons and armour As you start out, you have many basic weapons and two sets of armor. Then you will slowly research new items each time you capture alien resources (by beating any level involving aliens). The weapons include the following: Research The research interface is unlocked after completion of Act 1. Completion of a mission involving aliens (missions after Act 1, not including city missions) unlocks more research possibilities. Not Researched :*Submachine gun :*Pistol :*Light Machine Gun :*Rocket Launcher :*Automatic Rifle :*Shotgun :*Combat Armour :*Combat Jacket :*Grenade Researched Achievements Bold = Hidden Achievement Category:Original Games Category:Strategy Games